villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shockwave (Transformers)
Shockwave 'is a Decepticon from the ''Transformers Franchise. He is usually treated as the "mad scientist" of the Decepticons. In some continuties, he is Megatron's true second in command but is forced to stay on Cybertron leaving Starscream as the acting second in command. Although he appears loyal to Megatron, his true loyalty lies in logic and would overthrow Megatron without hesitation if that is the logical choice. Shockwave was advertised as the main antagonist in Transformers: Dark of the Moon but this was part of a misinformation campaign to hide the true villain of the film. He appears as the quarternary antagonist of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Generation One Shockwave was a minor Decepticon in the Generation One cartoon, but he did appear in some episodes as a main character. He was left behind by Megatron to look after Cybertron, with Shockwave announcing "Cybertron shall remain as you leave it". Megatron hardly shown any respect for Shockwave, such as in ''Desertion of the Dinobots''' where he threatened to make Shockwave become a maintenance worker if he fails to give the Decepticons enough Cybertonium to recharge and still be active for the war against the Autobots on Earth. Shockwave claims that he will only serve Megatron, learning of how Starscream wanted to make Megatron either surrender or die when the Decepticon Combaticons tried to move Earth into the sun. Shockwave's fate is unknown after the G1 movie. He was never seen afterwards. It is likely that Unicron killed him during his attack on Cybertron and Shockwave, small and weak compared to Unicron, did not survive the attack. His last known dialogue was, ''"Decepticons, we're under attack! Scramble!" Dark of the Moon Shockwave only has nearly a few minutes of screen time even when marketed as the main antagonist. He was responsible for the Chernobyl site disaster, and his re-engineered biological wildlife pet, the Driller, attacked Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Major Lennox, and Epps when trying to investigate pillars. Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin hid space bridge pillars in the Chernobyl site after they discovered the pillars from the spacecraft the Ark which crash landed on the Earth's moon. After around one and a half hours of absence after the Chernobyl site scene, Shockwave shows up with Driller free to attack the streets of Chicago. The humans barely survive the Decepticon invasion, and Driller was a huge contribution as being the biggest Decepticon there was. Shockwave was angered when Optimus flew into Driller and snapped it in half, making Shockwave shoot his weapon at Optimus who didn't notice. The Wreckers Roadbuster, Leadfoot, and Topspin came to free Optimus out of cable wires when Shockwave shot Optimus into becoming tangled in wires. Later on, Shockwave was the primary target for NEST Soldiers after several drones were killed by them. Epps, Eddie, Lennox and several men fire upon Shockwave successfully injuring him before the Wreckers in vehicle mode fired upon Shockwave knocking out his eye. After Optimus was freed, he killed Shockwave furiously announcing "YOU DIE!" by pulling Shockwave's eye out through his throat and using Shockwave's gun to shoot at the space bridge pillar. Prime Animated Cartoon Cybertron games Gallery Shockwave_(FOC).png|Shockwave in Transformers (FOC) Shockwave_(WFC).jpg|Shockwave in Transformers (WFC) Shockwave_Transformers_Prime.jpg|Shockwave as seen in Transformers Prime Shockwave_Transformers_Animated.jpg|Shockwave in Transformers Animated Category:Transformers Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Gunmen Category:Robots Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Assassin Category:Right-Hand Category:Size-Shifter Category:Henchmen Category:Spy Category:Evil Genius Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Big Bads Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Emotionless Villains